Stupid Bricks
by Mew Mew Pachirisu
Summary: For minilikescoffee's Victorious Couple Song-Fic Challenge! Cabbie, OOC Cat for most of it but, it was hard not to and the song is Brick By Boring Brick by Paramore.


_For minilikescoffee's Couples - Songfic challenge_

**Disclaimer - I do not own anything what-so-ever except my fan fiction account, Terrance and the plot but, sadly Victorious, Cat Valentine, Robbie Shapiro, Hollywood Arts and Anything else that may belong to Dan Schneider and Nick. Brick by Boring Brick belongs to Paramore.**

* * *

><p><strong>Brick By Boring Brick - Paramore<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>She Lives In A Fairytale,<br>**__**Somewhere Too Far For Us To Find,  
><strong>__**Forgotten The Taste And Smell,  
><strong>__**Of The World That She's Left Behind**_

Cat Valentine was always a unique person, at least in one persons eyes. Most people say she lives in her own world, some say she suffers from mental diseases, some say she lives in her own special world because of mental diseases. Except to that one special person who just thinks of her as unique, of how she's so carefree, almost like a child.

_**It's All About The Exposure,  
><strong>__**The Lens I told her,  
><strong>__**The Angels Were All Wrong,  
><strong>__**Now She's ripping Wings Off Of Butterflies.**_

However, one fateful day, her mother got to her. Her mother yelled at her every day of her miserable life, even though she put on a happy façade, it wasn't good enough to go through Robbie. On that one day however, her mother screeched words that hurt her most. You're Father Left Me Because Of You. Her mother had always told her, her father was dead but, now that she found this critical piece of information, she could never be the same. She soon became darker, colder and even more distant.

_**Keep Your Feet On The Ground,  
><strong>__**When Your Head's In The Clouds.**_

One Day, the person wanted to confront her, so he walked up to her, shy as ever considering her new attitude and him being in love with her didn't help, and tapped her on the shoulder considering she was just staring into her mirror on her locker. As soon as the finger made contact with shoulder, he wished he hadn't, because the moment he touched her, a searing pain shot through his cheek as he retracted his finger from shoulder. "Cat, hat was that for?" He questioned, rubbing his cheek. "Don't touch me." She hissed, sending one of the iciest glares he'd ever seen his way, and he's seen Jade's harshest glares. Looks like she's much more easy to snap out of her world now.

_**Well Go Get Your Shovel,  
><strong>__**And We'll Dig A Deep Hole,  
><strong>__**To Bury The Castle,  
><strong>__**Bury The Castle,**_

_**Well Go Get Your Shovel,  
><strong>__**And We'll Dig A Deep Hole,  
><strong>__**To Bury The Castle,  
><strong>__**Bury The Castle,  
><strong>__**Ba Da Ba Ba Da Ba Ba Da**_

The boy walked through the graveyard, alone, like how he's felt since Cat's soul had died and was replaced with a monster. Suddenly, he heard the sound of digging and hid behind one of the many trees concealing the dead corpses underground and looked sheepishly out from behind it. He could just hardly see Cat digging a hole, it wasn't very deep, nor was it very wide. She got out of the hole and took a bag of stuff out. A unicorn pillow, a diary, princess sheets, a floral pattern dress and finally 3 pictures. One of just herself when she was happy-go-lucky, one of her family and her and finally, one of the gang. Slowly she put them in the little grave as she shed a single tear and buried them.

_**One Day He Found Her Crying,  
><strong>__**Coiled Up On The Dirty Ground,  
><strong>__**Her Prince Finally Came To Save Her,  
><strong>__**And The Rest You Can Figure Out**_

A day after that, a new guy came to the HA, a guy who everyone thought was as nice as pie, including the guy in love but, one day Terrance, the new kid, had a shifty look in his eyes as he left the campus of Hollywood Arts as he followed Terrance. Terrance had found Cat, curled up on the grave of her happy days and he began to comfort her, sooth her and everything that the guy that was in love with cat wanted to do. He envied Terrance, envied his confidence, envied his niceness, envied him getting the girl he loved, envied him. He thought he and Terrance were friends. Thought he was someone who wouldn't backstab him.

_**But It Was A Trick,  
><strong>__**And The Clock Struck Twelve,  
><strong>__**Well Make Sure To Build Your House,  
><strong>__**Brick By Boring Brick,  
><strong>__**Or The Wolf's Going To Blow It Down**_

Suddenly he saw Terrance was getting a bit to touchy-feely on poor Cat as she tried to scream for help he only smothered her lips with his. Soon he was towering over her and Cat was shedding tears hard, she had no power, no control. She needed out. She needed help and he could clearly see that. He was frozen in place, unable to move or speak. Terrance only took the advantage of her eyes being closed as he witnessed Terrance harm, hurt, bite, break and rip his beloved to shreds he was unable to move untill finally Terrance was done with her and he left the body of Cat alone on the grave, an unconscious body, but gladly not dead body of the most beautiful girl in the world, completely exposed he ran over and recovered her clothes that were scattered here and there and quickly dressed her and picked her up, bridal style and crept through her window, avoiding harming her as he laid her on her bed gently and he was out the window quickly, escaping from her sight.

_**Keep Your Feet On The Ground,  
><strong>__**When Your Head's In The Clouds.**_

Everyday after that, Cat kept going into her own little world, even though she didn't like being touched before, she hated it even more now and he could see it. One day, Beck tapped her on the shoulder do to their project they were both working on was still incomplete, she broke down into tears as soon as any contact was made on her skin, her legs had given out and she was now on the floor, the whole school watching her break down and cry from just one little tap on the shoulder when she was tucked safely in her own little world before.

_**Well Go Get Your Shovel,  
><strong>__**And We'll Dig A Deep Hole,  
><strong>__**To Bury The Castle,  
><strong>__**Bury The Castle,**_

_****__**Well Go Get Your Shovel,  
><strong>__**And We'll Dig A Deep Hole,  
><strong>__**To Bury The Castle,  
><strong>__**Bury The Castle,  
><strong>__**Woah, Woah,**_

He couldn't help but remember those days at the graveyard. First he remembered her burying her things away. Her past away. Her happy life away. Concealed beneath the ground to rot away, jut like her heart, her soul. _Her. _He missed seeing her so happy, so full of energy. So Cat-like in more ways then one. But, then he remembered the last time he was in the graveyard. He remembered the terrified look on her face just before she passed out. Tears stung his eyes as he remembered every detail. He couldn't help but kick himself. Why couldn't he do anything? Why was he just frozen?

_**Well You Built Up A World Of Magic,  
><strong>__**Because Your Real Life Is Tragic,  
><strong>__**Yeah,  
><strong>__**You Built Up A World Of Magic, **_

Everyone knew that Cat didn't have a reality. She couldn't tell the difference between her world and magic. They could tell due to her spacing out, not responding, calling people odd names but, when they knew she had snapped back, even if it was just for a few moments, it was because of her ice covered glare with a little cherry on top due to her hair. He hated seeing her ice cold eyes that were once full of energy, but are now just weak. Her eyes once so lovely, are almost asleep. Her gorgeous eyes, now just casts a menacing glare.

_**If It's Not Real,  
><strong>__**You Can't Hold It In Your Hand,  
><strong>__**You Can't Feel It With Your Heart,  
><strong>__**And I Won't Believe It**_

During Class, she often slept and everyone could see her puffy eyes, as she awoke due to the bell she screamed his name, grabbing thin air and begging him not to go. When she realized it was all a dream, she grabbed her stuff and left before any questions were asked as to why she was screaming and why she was asleep but, more importantly why she didn't shed not one but possibly thousands of tiny tear drops, which only made a mess of her desk.

_**But, If It's True,  
><strong>__**You Can See It With Your Eyes,  
><strong>__**Even In The Dark,  
><strong>__**And That's Where I Want To Be,  
><strong>__**Yeah!**_

One night, He was strolling through the graveyard, it was past midnight and he heard soft crying from the horrid place, he looked and there was Cat, a brick in her hand, tears shedding as he heard her whisper soft death wishes to God or the Devil. He couldn't make out who but, soon he became concerned. Suddenly she threw the brick up, it was now coming back down, about to hit her head but, she was tackled out of the way. She looked at her saviour as she questioned him being there and then. As he just smiled and complied by saying he was her guardian angel as they hugged, it was almost as if everything had went back to normal.

_**Well Go Get Your Shovel,  
><strong>__**And We'll Dig A Deep Hole,  
><strong>__**To Bury The Castle,  
><strong>__**Bury The Castle,**_

_****__**Well Go Get Your Shovel,  
><strong>__**And We'll Dig A Deep Hole,  
><strong>__**To Bury The Castle,  
><strong>__**Bury The Castle,**_

As they went back to the graveyard the next day, they had brought a gardening shovel. Cat was back to her old self, her happy-go-lucky self. The one the boy yearned for, the one wish he finally got. They were holding hands and Cat was occasionally leaning on him, giggling as he smiled down at her. They came to the spot where her past remained as they began digging it up. As they brought everything out they smiled at the stuff until it came to the photo of her family. She held the picture in her hand and ripped it up, then threw it in the gentle breeze. They'd prefer to leave that part of her life unspoken because it nearly ruined her life.

That night, they were watching the stars and just really giggling at something unspoken. Something they'd prefer to keep to themselves. Something just theirs. They were back in their little isolated part in the graveyard. Lanterns they made themselves hung off of the surrounding trees, as well as flowered streamers. They smiled at each other as they whispered to each other. "I love you Cat Valentine." The boy whispered to the girl he yearned for. "I love you too, Robbie Shapiro." Cat whispered back, as they quickly kissed, breaking it as a shooting star passed but they thought the same thing. They already had what they wanted.

_**Ba Da Ba Ba Da Ba Ba Da  
><strong>__**Ba Da Ba Ba Da Ba Ba Da Ba  
><strong>__**Ba Ba Ba Da**_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope You Like My First Song Fic! Review! <strong>


End file.
